In order to minimize air leakage and help maintain the internal air pressure of the tire, pneumatic tires utilize an inner liner at the inner surface of the tire. This inner liner is generally made of a substance or substances with limited air permeability such as butyl rubber and/or a halogenated butyl rubber. Inner liners are generally formed in sheets with multiple layers of the inner liner contacting each other and stacked or placed together. When the inner liner is ready to be placed within the tire, the sheet of inner liner is cut to a desired length and wrapped around a building drum with the cut ends meeting or overlapping to an extent, the portion where the cut ends contact resulting in a seam.